


Album 1: Cursed.

by NukeRose



Series: War Paint [2]
Category: The Fosters (TV 2013)
Genre: lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 08:51:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 4,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4870750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NukeRose/pseuds/NukeRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In War Paint, the guys make an album. These are the lyrics to the songs. </p><p>Posted to fulfill a request that was sent to me on Fanfiction.net</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Demon's Charm

"The original version of that song was ridiculously long. I think it was over thirteen minutes, almost fourteen minutes long. The version that is actually on the album, is a lot faster, a lot more intricate, a lot more complex, and a whole lot better. I wrote the whole thing by myself, the lyrics and the music. I wrote it after seeing one of those before and after pictures of a heroin addict on Facebook. I don't know why that inspired me to write the song, but hey, it's a good f**cking song."

-Jackson "Jax" Finnegan, Rolling Stone interview, September 2020.

***********

Demon's Charm by Jax Finnegan.

**_ Verse #1 _ **

You had a great life ahead of you  
Knew exactly what you were gonna do  
But the higher you rose, the further you fall  
Now you realize you've lost it all.

'Cause when you stuck that needle in your arm  
You got caught up in an evil demon's charm.  
Now the drug's the master of your mind  
Ruining all that it shall find

**_ Chorus: _ **

The drugs are rotting out your brain  
Driving you insane  
Addiction's locked you down in chains  
So the demon takes the reins

Demon's Charm ruling you  
Demon's Charm ruining you  
Demon's Charm killing you  
Demon's Charm rotting out your brain.

**_ Verse #2: _ **

You cower an quake with endless fright  
Never again will you see the light  
The high has worn off, you feel the pain  
Hurry it up, shoot it up again

You crave the fix,  
You're feeling sick,  
You need it quick,  
Your shoulders shake and quiver  
When you finally get your fix  
The pleasure makes you shiver

**_ Chorus: _ **

The drugs are rotting out your brain  
Driving you insane.  
Addiction's locked you down in chains  
So the demon takes the reins

Demon's Charm ruling you  
Demon's Charm ruining you  
Demon's Charm killing you  
Demon's Charm rotting out your brain.

 ** _Verse #3_**  
You say you're gonna quit  
But there's a war inside your head  
Should you cave and take a hit  
Or something else instead  
You know you need to get clean soon  
Or else you'll soon be dead

Now in rehab, darkness is all you see.  
The dark white walls surrounding you.  
Only during sleep your mind is free.  
The withdrawal is killing you,  
Only comfort is how good it will be  
When your tired mind is free.

**_ Chorus: _ **

The drugs are rotting out your brain   
Driving you insane  
Addiction's locked you down in chains  
So the demon takes the reins

Demon's Charm ruling you  
Demon's Charm ruining you  
Demon's Charm killing you  
Demon's Charm rotting out your brain.

**_ Verse #4: _ **

It was going good.  
You'd kicked the habit  
Then you relapsed  
And your life collapsed     
Your psyche snapped  
And now you're trapped  
In an endless cycle 

Swimming in misery  
Darkness imprisons you  
Pain and loathing all you see  
While praying to god on bended knee  
To let the pain and misery end.

**_ Chorus: _ **

The drugs are rotting out your brain  
Driving you insane  
Addiction's locked you down in chains  
So the demon takes the reins

Demon's Charm ruling you  
Demon's Charm ruining you  
Demon's Charm killing you  
Demon's Charm rotting out your brain.

**_ Verse #5: _ **

Your sanity is shattered.  
You're broken and battered  
Lost everything that mattered  
Curl up and stare at the sky 

Kiss your old life goodbye  
Curl up and wait to die  
The drugs killed and ruined your life  
You now stand on the edge of a knife  
While the demon runs through your veins  


	2. Memories

"Ugh. Writing the music to that song was very difficult and emotional. My Uncle Evan wrote the lyrics, and the song itself was recorded, or rather it was first demoed, while he was still in a coma at Sacred Cross hospital in San Diego, from a major car accident that claimed his leg. My uncle is basically mine and Jude's guardian angel. He's the main reason we're both still alive and as successful as we are. We both owe everything to Evan Stevens. He's just too f**cking stubborn to accept repayment..."

-Connor Stevens Adams-Foster, Rolling Stone interview, September 2020.

"Memories" by Evan Stevens

"All my love to long ago,  
Where all dreams flow,  
Where memories reign,  
And there is no pain.  
So all my love to long ago

As I drift in slumber  
I mourn the old friends lost,  
New friendships strained,  
And old friends estranged.  
So all my love to long ago

I miss it so,  
That time so long ago,  
Back in the good old' days.  
I remain rooted in my old ways.  
In my mind the lost will stay,  
Until my final dying day.

When to sleep I do succumb  
In dream I weep at what I've become  
I sit drunk, deep with rum  
A measly shadow of a nasty bum  
Again I weep for what I've become  
And I weep for long ago.

I drank my life away.  
Now I've nowhere to stay.  
Now I sit and think all day  
That it wasn't worth it anyway.  
Now my life is ruined  
And I just want to die.

I wish for some release  
From my personal hell.  
Will this never cease?  
So far I fell.  
It is hard to tell  
In which circle of hell  
That I reside.

There is no life without love,  
Which is why I pray to heaven above.  
I feel that I'm going insane.  
For now I am a stain,  
Society's bane,  
Only I can feel the strain  
On my failing brain.

So now as the end is nigh  
And I watch my life flash by,  
It's time to say goodbye.  
I give my love to long ago,  
Where all dreams flow,  
Where memories reign,  
And there is no pain.  
So all my love to long ago."


	3. Headbanger

Chapter 3: Headbanger.

"Okay, um. That song was supposed to be a short, tongue in cheek punk style joke song. We slung it together during a jam one day, and the lyrics only took about five minutes for Jude and Connor to throw together. It's not even three minutes long. None of us expected it to ever be on the album. If you listen closely to the final product, you can hear Jude laughing every time he and Connor shout Headbanger. I don't know why Jax and James put it on the final album, but I guess they know something we don't. It's one of the fans favorite songs now. I have no idea how, but hey, I'm not complaining."

-Castor Johnson, Rolling Stone interview, September 2020.

"Headbanger" by Jude and Connor Stevens Adams-Foster.

Music filling you with rage  
Bang your head against the stage  
HEADBANGER

Drinking booze until you drop  
Rockin Rollin never stop  
HEADBANGER

Easy women stop and stare  
Take 'em back an strip 'em bare  
HEADBANGER

Life on the edge, life of danger  
Every day it's getting stranger  
HEADBANGER

We are the bane of society  
As cocaine ends our sobriety  
HEADBANGER

Rock and Roll until you die  
Hurry up and scream goodbye  
HEADBANGER

Live a life of rock and roll  
Time and danger take its toll  
HEADBANGER

'Cause all my family's been estranged  
All because I act deranged  
HEADBANGER

(Jude bursts out laughing in background of song as it comes to an end.

Jude: Did we really just do that?

Connor: Yeah, that was so fricken stupid.)


	4. Waterfall of Tears

Chapter 4: Waterfall of Tears.

"That song was hard to record. It was the first lyrics that Connor ever wrote. He wrote it after he relapsed into self harm a few weeks after a shooting at our charter school that killed twenty people. He said, that it basically describes what he would have become, or what he would have done if he'd lost me during the shooting. When the time came for us to record the vocals, he was terrified to do it. At the end of the song, if you listen carefully, you can hear him start to cry."

-Jude Stevens Adams Foster, Rolling Stone Interview, September 2020.

**********

"Waterfall of Tears" by Connor Stevens Adams-Foster.

You stand there now, drenched w/ rain,  
And all that you can feel is pain  
As hatred creeps straight through your veins  
Binding you with the devil's chains."

The one you loved  
Lay dead upon the ground.  
The culprit, family of a friend  
Shows no remorse.

Your psyche cracks and shatters.

Then comes the Rage  
Bred from Hatred  
In its purest form,  
It turned to self loathing.

Monstrosity.  
Was once human  
Till his soul was torn,  
And body decomposing.

With nothing left to say,  
Your broken cries  
Carried on the wind.

Your love's blood spilt,  
Now washed away  
On the waterfall of tears.

They were gone.  
Your dear beloved,  
Snatched away.

And while you screamed  
And while you cried  
Asking why were you here still?

Voices screamed inside your head  
Telling you to kill

And It's like a shock of lightning  
Every time  
You go against their will.

So you surrender.

You Destroy, kill, RIP THE FUCK APART!  
Anger and hatred feed the flames.  
Revenge, EAT THE BLACKENED HEART!  
Seal the lock upon your evil chains.

The waterfall of tears  
Became a flood  
That turned into  
A waterfall of blood.

(In the background of the songs ending, you can hear Connor crying softly.)


	5. Inequality for All

Chapter 5: Inequality For All.

"Oh, that song was entertaining from the start. Just watching Jude write the lyrics was fun. He was furious. He was stabbing the paper with the pencil he was so pissed off. He wrote it in 2015. We were all in high school, the band hadn't even started yet, it wasn't even on our minds. Jude wrote it after being told of that thing on the news about Kim Davis... yeah, the dumb bitch county clerk who went to jail because she was refusing to issue marriage licenses to same sex couples in Kentucky. Anyway, we were all at lunch when it came on the news, and I remember seeing our friend Taylor pull her phone out and whisper something to Jude and Connor. Connor face palmed, while Jude went off on a rather loud tirade. It was the first time at school anybody had ever seen Jude's temper, apart from a rather regrettable incident the year previously in which he kicked me in the balls. Before this tirade, he was basically known as Connor's mild mannered, funny, anti label little boyfriend. After that, people saw that underneath his gentle facade was one hell of a trash talker and ranter. It's also kind of funny to watch as well, because the more worked up Jude gets, his voice steadily climbs in pitch until it makes dogs go crazy.

[Jude reaches over and punches Jeremy]"

\- Jeremy Robertson, Rolling Stone interview, September 2020.

**********

"Inequality for All" by Jude Stevens Adams-Foster.

[Verse 1]:

All who are born different  
Are oppressed and ostracized.  
Separated by invisible walls,  
They're depressed and criticized  
People's rights denied by the state,  
They're distressed and despised.

Hate and misery  
Whipped into a fury  
Human rights violated  
Religion shoved down our throats  
Our freedom's been desecrated.

[Chorus]:

All of a different orientation  
Scorned by the whole fucking nation

Discrimination at your discretion  
Equality is in your imagination

The government fights  
For justice for some  
And inequality for ALL.

[Verse 2]:

Makes as much sense  
As a fucking steel balloon  
Our leaders are too damned dense  
It needs to change soon.

It's not a disease  
There is no cure  
People live like this with ease  
And still their hearts are pure

But try to tell this shit  
To the morons we call leaders  
They don't listen, they just throw a fit  
The day they listen is the day they all quit

[Chorus]:

All of a different orientation  
Scorned by the whole fucking nation

Discrimination at your discretion  
Equality is in your imagination

The government fights  
For justice for some  
And inequality for ALL.

[Verse 3]:

They cite religion as justification  
For stomping on our rights  
Religion clouding government decision

Sanctity of marriage, that's what they say  
What a crock of shit  
Marriage in the world today  
Ain't valued one fucking bit.

Take a look in Hollywood  
Where marriages last a week  
But to those who like the same sex  
Are denied the rights they seek  
Fear of change makes this country weak

[Chorus]:

All of a different orientation  
Scorned by the whole fucking nation

Discrimination at your discretion  
Equality is in your imagination

The government fights  
For justice for some  
And inequality for all.


	6. Devil's Due

Chapter 6: Devil's Due.

"Oh for f**k sake. You had to ask about that damned thing, didn't you? Simply put, I hate that song, and so does Jude. Castor wrote it after being called a Satanist by some old bitch at his church when she found out he was in a metal band. He wrote it out of spite. When we heard it on the album, on the plane on our way to Mackinac Island for our honeymoon, we both were just like: why the fuck did they put this on the album? Castor wrote and sings the damned thing, because when we recorded it, Jude and I both refused to sing it. It just doesn't sound like us. Literally, the second word is c*nt! It's practically black metal, and Jude and I both hate that. We've already talked to James and Lars about replacing it with a different song on future issues of the album. I mean we wrote twenty songs during that period, it wouldn't be hard to replace."

-Connor Stevens Adams-Foster, Rolling Stone interview, September 2020.

***********

"Devil's Due" by Castor Johnson.

[Verse 1]:

Sinful cunts  
Fucking runts  
Moron dunce  
You made a big mistake

No brains  
Sweet pain  
Blood stains  
I take your fucking life

[Chorus]:

Blood. BLOOD!  
Rains from the sky!  
You're in hell  
'Cause the Devil's Due  
So he devours your soul

[Verse 2]:

In glee  
I see  
In fear   
You cower before my might

Over you  
I tower  
Feel my power  
Forsake your fucking faith.

[Chorus]:

Blood. BLOOD!  
Rains from the sky!  
You're in hell  
'Cause the Devil's Due  
So he devours your soul

[In background you hear speech.

Connor: Castor?

Castor: Yeah?

Connor: You're fucking nuts.]

 


	7. Day of Reckoning

Chapter 7: Day of Reckoning.

"That's Austin's baby, that song. It's all his. The music and the lyrics. One of my favorites on the album. It describes a zombie apocalypse. I remember him saying once that he had got hooked on the Walking Dead and wanted to write a song inspired by it. Day of Reckoning was the resulting product. It's one of Jude's favorite songs to sing live, since he sings the whole thing by himself. I remember recording it, Jude had a ball with it. It took like eighteen tries for me to get the solo at the end right, because it's such an intricate part."

-Jackson "Jax" Finnegan, Rolling Stone interview, September 2020.

**********

"Day of Reckoning" by Austin Beverly.

[Verse 1]:

We come and then we go  
Where we're going  
We don't know  
But I don't think we care.

We do not hide  
We do not run  
Because we're having  
Too much fun!

[Chorus]:

They're all right behind you.  
Sent by evil to devour your flesh.  
What are you gonna do?  
Fight to live? Or lay down to die?  
The day of reckoning has arrived.

[Verse 2]:

We struggled to live.  
These rotting things?  
They're fucking evil  
And their fucking bites are lethal.

But we got stronger  
We squashed our fear  
We'll KILL 'EM ALL!  
Just so we're clear.

[Chorus]:

They're all right behind you,  
Sent by evil to devour your flesh.  
What are you gonna do?  
Fight to live? Or lay down to die?  
The day of reckoning has arrived!

[Verse 3]:

It's been ten long years  
Since the dead returned  
Most of Earth is dead  
Most of Earth has turned

Point your damn gun,  
And get you trigger finger ready.  
Unsheathe your blade,  
And hold it fucking steady.

[Chorus]:

They're all right behind you,  
Sent by evil to devour your flesh.  
What are you gonna do?  
Fight to live? Or lay down to die?  
The day of reckoning has arrived!

[Verse 4]:

When on the run remember this.  
If the rotting piece of shit is dead,  
You shoot it in the fucking head,  
Until the fucking ground is red.

But also remember this.  
If the rotting piece of shit is you.  
You know exactly what I'll do.  
And on your grave I'll take a piss.

[Chorus]:

They're all right behind you,  
Sent by evil to devour your flesh.  
What are you gonna do?  
Fight to live? Or lay down to die?  
The day of reckoning has arrived!

 


	8. Suicide

Chapter 8: Suicide.

"Oh god. That song took a while to write. It's the only song on the album that we all have a writing credit on. It's the bands only full band contribution. It was, again, written after the shooting at our school, and we did it as a sort of catharsis. It has a really haunting sound to it. It reminds me of a cross between Metallica's Fade to Black with some of Black Sabbath's doomy sounding songs. It helped all of us though, we were able to exorcise some of our more negative feelings by pouring them into the song. It helped me especially, because I was having a lot of dark thoughts at the time. It's also the longest song on the album. It's eleven minutes long. It also caused a little controversy because in the song we use the word 'queer'. Jeremy wrote the stanza that it appears in, because that's how his mom and diseased deceased bastard of an uncle used to make him feel about being gay. It's meant to express self loathing. The other reason he used it was because he couldn't think of another word to rhyme with 'steer'. Naturally, we didn't think much of it, but as soon as the album came out and we looked online... the shit had already hit the fan. We had people booing us at one of our shows because we played that song. We didn't mean it as an insult, I mean, Jude and I are a gay couple. Jeremy and Austin are a gay couple. We put a stop to that, and all I had to do was make out with Jude on stage to do it, hahaha."

-Connor Stevens Adams-Foster, Rolling Stone interview, September 2020.

**********

"Suicide" by Jude Stevens Adams-Foster, Connor Stevens Adams Foster, Jackson Finnegan, Jeremy Robertson, Austin Beverly, Castor Johnson.

[Verse 1, Jude on vocals]:

Life's become a prison  
Plagued with the virus,  
Of suffering and pain,  
And it's driving me insane.

I don't think I can do it.   
No, I can't handle the strain  
I stand in a crowd, and scream for help,  
But nobody cares enough to listen.

Ostracized by a society I despise.  
My life is like a speeding car,  
With nobody at the wheel to steer,  
All because I'm a fucking queer.

[Chorus, Jude and Connor on vocals]:

Life holds nothing more for me.  
The bliss of death will set me free  
From the endless wallowing in misery  
And the endless wave of sorrow.

How the fuck can this be real?  
I cannot bear the pain I feel.  
Grief is all that I can see.  
The only comfort is the hope  
Of seeing a better tomorrow.

[Verse 2, Connor on vocals]:

The love I hold most dear,  
A mad man almost destroyed.  
If it had come to pass as I had feared,  
My heart would be an empty void.

I once felt that my life,  
Was doomed from its inception.  
My love? He drives away the pain.  
He washes away my depression.

If I lost him, I lose myself.  
I would burn the heavens   
And freeze the bowels of hell,   
If I lost my other half.

[Chorus, Jude and Connor on vocals]:

Life holds nothing more for me.  
The bliss of death will set me free  
From the endless wallowing in misery  
And the endless wave of sorrow.

How the fuck can this be real?  
I cannot bear the pain I feel.  
Grief is all that I can see.  
The only comfort is the hope  
Of seeing a better tomorrow.

[Verse 3, Jude and Connor on vocals]:

The fear, the pain.  
The never ending mental pain,  
It's driving us fucking insane.

Fuck it all, I scream,  
As I reach and grab my gun.

I'll pull the trigger with no regrets  
As the lights dim on this darkened set  
Of the tragedy of a desecrated life.

[Altered Final Chorus, Jude and Connor on vocals]:

Life held nothing more for me.  
The bliss of death has set me free  
From the endless wallowing in misery  
And the endless wave of sorrow.

All that shit is no longer real.  
There's no more pain left to feel.  
Relief pours through my soul,  
As the bliss of death set me free.


	9. Flattened

Chapter 9: Flattened.

"The ninth song on the album was a cover of the Starset song, 'My Demons'. It's a song that means a lot to Connor and I. The tenth song is called 'Flattened'. *Snort* None of us could keep a straight face while recording that song. It's Jeremy's song. He saw something on the news about a guy going psycho because he caught his wife cheating on him. SO he decided to have some fun with that idea and wrote this song, which describes how a guy basically butchers his cheating significant other and the person they were caught cheating with. The music is kind of like the old Guns N' Roses song, Double Talkin' Jive. That's kind of how its structured. Connor sings it, and if you listen carefully on the chorus, you'll notice that his voice kind of wobbles a little bit because he's trying to sing and not burst out laughing at the same time. Playing this song live is always an interesting experience, needless to say. When they play it, I just bounce around the stage acting like a dork."

-Jude Stevens Adams-Foster, Rolling Stones interview, September 2020.

**********

"Flattened" by Jeremy Robertson.

[Verse 1]:

I cut off and hid his head  
That was done and said  
I laughed and howled  
As he was disemboweled

[Chorus]:

He lied to me  
I'm surprised I didn't see  
That he's a fucking rat  
So I squished 'em fucking flat

I said he lied to me  
I'm surprised I didn't see  
That he's a fucking rat  
So I squished 'em fucking flat

[Verse 2]:

I hit her with a Mac Truck  
I didn't give a royal  
She may have been a good fuck  
But she was so disloyal.

[Chorus]:

She lied to me  
I'm surprised I didn't see  
That she's a fucking rat  
So I squished her fucking flat

I said she lied to me  
I'm surprised I didn't see  
That she's a fucking rat  
So I squished 'er fucking flat

[Verse 3]:

Now I'm on the run  
I'm telling you what I told that cop  
I'm having so much fun  
And I'll never stop

[Chorus]:

They lied to me  
I'm surprised I didn't see  
That they were fucking rats  
So I squished them fucking flat

I said they lied to me  
I'm surprised I didn't see  
That they were fucking rats  
So I squished them fucking flat

[In background we hear all the guys burst out laughing as the song ends.]


	10. Empire of Dust.

Chapter 11: Empire of Dust.

"Empire of Dust. That's one Jude and Connor's songs. They whipped it up as a filler song and it ended up being the fifth single from the album. That amused them to no end, believe me. I remember saying: If this is what you guys call filler, I'd love to see what you call a masterpiece. I sat there and watched them write the lyrics, and it only took them ten minutes. It took them a couple of days to actually give it a name."

-Jackson "Jax" Finnegan, Rolling Stone interview, September 2020.

"Empire of Dust" by Jude and Connor Stevens Adams-Foster.

[Verse 1]:

An Empire of Dust and Grime  
Was built on the backs of broken souls.  
In the kingdom of Rust and Slime,  
A millennium of neglect take its toll.

Society lost to the sands of time,  
Little of which is now left behind.  
It was destroyed by waves of crime  
Failure defined as a smoldering ruin.

[Chorus]

Disintegrated!  
Desecrated!  
Destroyed without cause!

Incinerated!  
Violated!  
Damaged beyond repair!

An affair with power  
That turned sour  
Left behind the Empire of Dust.

[Verse 2]:

Ashes of a race  
Burnt and smoldering.  
The fires of hell are churning.

All that remains,  
Keeps on burning,  
As the world just keeps on turning.

[Chorus]:

Disintegrated!  
Desecrated!  
Destroyed without cause!

Incinerated!  
Violated!  
Damaged beyond repair!

An affair with power  
That turned sour  
Left behind the Empire of Dust.


End file.
